


i'll make you fall in love

by jacksmannequinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gym AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequinn/pseuds/jacksmannequinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jamie raised an eyebrow when the guy jumped down and wiped at his face with the end of his Under Armour shirt. Jamie got a nice view of six-pack abs and, ”Oh my God.” That was definitely a nipple piercing."</p><p>Jamie joins a new gym and Tyler listens to embarrassing pop songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make you fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and definitely my first RPF fic. please be gentle, but i'd love to get some feedback! 
> 
> loosely based off this prompt: “You’ve got loads of piercings and a tattoo on your neck and you’re always next to me at this one set of traffic lights jamming out really hard, but on a hot day you left the windows open and I know it’s really One Direction you little shit”
> 
> thanks to [madisonrene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonrene/pseuds/madisonrene) for beta'ing and being a huge help overall. 
> 
> title and tyler's song is black magic by little mix

The apartment building in Dallas had boasted about their fully functional gym on their website, sans pictures. It was part of the reason why Jamie had picked it over his other options. It was a few weeks before Jamie even had a chance to go explore the gym, due to starting a new job and working up to actually unpacking boxes instead of just hoping for the best whenever he opens a box labeled “clothes” or “kitchen supplies.”

Before making the trek down to the basement of the building, Jamie double checked that he had his keys, his phone and headphones, and a water bottle. Jogging down the three floors to the basement is enough of a workout that it got him pumped up. As he entered into the gym he realized it was a pretty big disappointment to say the least. The “fully functional” gym turned out to be a stationary bike, a treadmill, and a rack of hand weights with an outdated TV mounted in the corner. Jamie lets out a loud sigh and goes over to the treadmill. “Cardio it is,” he muttered under his breath.

-~-

Finding a real gym was a bit of a struggle. Jamie didn’t have enough time to go all the way across town for an hour long workout every night after work. The closest gym to his building was full of Instagram models and bodybuilders. The looks Jamie received when he entered was enough to set him off the idea of joining the gym until he saw an attractive guy wearing a backwards snapback off to the side doing pull ups on one of the bars. Jamie watched the guy pull himself up without any struggle, watched the way his arms flexed underneath dark tattoos running up the length of both of his arms. The tattoos continued all the way up and onto the side of his neck. Jamie raised an eyebrow when the guy jumped down and wiped at his face with the end of his Under Armour shirt. Jamie got a nice view of six-pack abs and, ”Oh my God.” That was definitely a nipple piercing. Jamie looked around quickly, hoping no one actually heard him gasp and no one’s noticing how red he just got. The guy he was ogling had moved on to another part of the gym, water bottle and phone in hand. Jamie rushed to the desk to ask about memberships. He could totally do thirty bucks a month if it meant he’d get a view like that while he did a particularly punishing workout.

-~-

It wasn’t like Jamie crossed paths with Tattoo Guy everyday that he went to the gym, but when they did, it definitely made the workout a little bit easier. After two months of passing each other on the machines or running alongside each other on the treadmills, Tattoo Guy started smiling and nodding at him. Jamie would only blush and nod back, forcing himself not to do anything super embarrassing.

This particular time, Jamie did something that made him want to curl up in a ball and never leave his apartment again. Tattoo Guy was doing squats, his shorts stretched over his ass in a way that left Jamie pretty breathless. He did a few reps before letting out a loud groan, causing Jamie to lose his footing where he was running on the treadmill. Jamie lay on the ground wishing it would swallow him up. Long, slightly bowed, tattooed legs came into view before Tattoo Guy’s face did. “You okay, bud?” Tattoo Guy asked, voice softer than Jamie imagined, extending a hand.

Jamie stood with his help and nodded, scrubbing a hand through his sweaty hair. “Yeah, yeah, I, uh, just lost my footing, I guess. Thanks for helping me up. I probably would have, uh, lain there for a while.” He laughed self-deprecatingly, looking at his feet before looking up bashfully.

Tattoo Guy laughed brightly, smile breaking out across his entire face. Jamie decided he had never seen anything so beautiful. “Oh man, I was worried you broke something. I’m Tyler, by the way.”

Jamie nodded and shook his head. “I’m Jamie. I, uh, see you around here sometimes.”

Tattoo Guy - Tyler, Jamie’s mind corrected - beamed, “Yeah! Look I have to get going, I have a shift starting in a few hours and I really need to shower. Maybe I’ll see you around some more, huh?” Jamie nodded and gave him a quick smile before watching Tyler head to the locker rooms, feeling slightly bad when he stared at Tyler’s ass.

-~-

Ever since they introduced themselves, Jamie started to notice that Tyler always had earbuds in listening to something with thumping bass, always loud enough to hear even over the music playing overhead if you were close enough. If it were anyone else, Jamie would find it incredibly obnoxious. For some reason, Jamie found himself being concerned that Tyler was possibly ruining his hearing. The volume didn’t stop Tyler from grinning and waving wildly whenever Jamie entered the gym. Jamie always wondered exactly what he listened to on his phone but never thought to ask him.

-~-

Unfortunately, Tyler isn’t at the gym when Jamie goes everyday. Jamie goes one week without seeing him, leaving him feeling bored whenever he works out. The next time Jamie sees him, Tyler is actually coming in as Jamie leaves. Feeling bold, Jamie stops him, “Hey what’s up? I haven’t seen you around a lot lately. Everything okay?”

“Yeah one of the guys I work with quit unexpectedly. I’m working a lot more, mostly some shifts I normally wouldn’t work. I just work weird hours now,” Tyler explained quickly, flushing a beet red.

Jamie let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “Oh good, I was worried you died.” Jamie’s eyes widened. “Oh my god I said that aloud.” He shoved the hand that wasn’t holding his gym bag into the pocket of his shorts.

Tyler laughed darkly and shook his head. “Good to know someone would notice if I went missing.” Jamie chuckled and cleared his throat. “Anyway I should definitely start on my routine, I have to work again tonight.” Jamie nodded as he watched Tyler stick his earbuds into his ears before he waved awkwardly and walking out of the gym.

Back in his apartment building, Jamie unlocked his front door to find his brother, Jordie, and brother-in-law, Jason, sitting on his couch watching the Food Network. Jamie tossed his keys onto his counter and dropped his gym bag next to his shoes in the entryway. “Uh, can I help you guys? How did you even get in here?”

Jason craned his neck to look at Jamie and just shrugged, “You don’t need to know.”

Jordie kept his focus on the TV. “We came over to get you laid. Have you even had sex since you moved to Dallas? Mom’s worried.”

“What do you mean Mom’s worried? Why are you talking to Mom about my sex life? How do you even know when I had sex last?” Jamie asked, exasperatedly. He walked closer to them and flopped down into his recliner.

“Jame, come on, everyone knows the last time you got laid was a week before you moved.”

“What do you mean, ‘everyone’?”

“Anyway, Jason and I have decided we’re getting you laid. We’re going out tonight and you’re going to enjoy yourself,” Jordie stated plainly.

 

Unsurprisingly enough, Jamie found himself in a club a few hours later surrounded by sweaty guys with songs thumping through the speakers. Somehow everyone seemed to know who Jordie and Jason were; people stopped by their table to say hi. Jamie was incredibly confused. “How did you even find this place? Why does everyone know you?”

“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean we’re boring,” Jason said flippantly, waving a waiter over to order drinks for two.

“Wait, you didn’t get anything for me,” Jamie pointed out and watched as the waiter walked away. “Are you seriously going to make me order at the bar?”

Jordie nodded, wrapping an arm around Jason to pull him closer. “You have to interact with people, Chubbs. Good luck!” Jamie rolled his eyes and had to practically fight his way through the crowd just to get to the bar. He stopped at the only free spot and waited until one of the bartenders acknowledged his existence.

Down at the other end of the bar was an incredibly attractive - shirtless -  bartender with tattoos littering his body. Jamie couldn’t help but feel a pang of recognition when he got a closer look as the guy made his way down the bar, flirting and mixing drinks. The bartender turned around and made his way to Jamie’s end. Holy shit, Jamie’s brain supplied. “Jamie!” Tyler exclaimed, ignoring the people who have been waiting much longer than Jamie has. The guy next to him scoffed and walked away to the dance floor. “Jamie!” Tyler repeated, “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, my, uh, brother and his husband dragged me here,” Jamie shouted over the music. “You...work here?”

“Yeah, man! So, like, you’re here because they forced you?” Tyler asked, suddenly shy. A blush crept up Tyler’s cheeks, but maybe Jamie was just seeing things. It was far too dark for him to really be sure and it could have easily just been from running up and down the bar.

Jamie shifted his weight and leaned up against the bar, leaning much closer to Tyler than he had intended but Tyler didn’t seem to mind. “Kind of. I haven’t really gone out since I moved to Dallas so I figured I might as well tag along.“

Tyler nodded quickly and rapped his knuckles against the counter. “Yeah, I get that, bud.” Tyler scrunched his face in confusion before shaking his head slightly. “Anyway, what can I get you?” Jamie stuttered out an answer and watched Tyler make his drink. “You should come back some other time. I’m working a few times this week. Maybe then I’ll be able to talk to you more.” Tyler smiled widely, cheeks flushed, before racing down to take more drink orders.

For some reason, a crowd of people had randomly gathered around their table and Jamie pushed through just to sit back down. “Where did all these people come from?” Jamie asked, basically yelling over the music.

Jason took a sip from his margarita and rolled his eyes. “You know you ask a lot of questions.” He waved his hand in the direction of the bar. “So I saw you chit-chatting with Tyler at the bar.”

“Yeah, we go to the same gym,” Jamie stated, looking down at his beer. “Wait. What.”

“Tyler’s pretty okay. I would think Aaron would be more your type,” Jordie thought aloud. He shrugged slightly before taking a drink from his bourbon.

“Hold up, how do you guys know Tyler?” Jamie stretched his hands out in exasperation, almost smacking a girl in the face. “Shit!” He pulled his hands back quickly.

Jordie looked towards the heavens asking for strength. “Tyler’s been working here for a year. He normally just does weekends but Erick quit because his boyfriend got a job out of state.”

Jamie just stared at him blankly. “You guys concern me.”

-~-

The next time Jamie saw Tyler at the gym, Jamie was using one of the rowing machines towards the middle of the gym floor. Tyler walked in from the locker room and put his earbuds in before sitting down on the machine next to Jamie. “Sup?” Jamie smiled shyly and nodded, before continuing on the machine. Tyler dicked around on his phone for a few seconds before getting in position on the machine.

Jamie glanced over and watched as Tyler stuck his headphones into the jack of his phone before hitting play. Instantly after hitting play, an upbeat pop song blared from Tyler’s phone.

_“All the girls on the block knocking at my door! Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!”_

“Oh my god,” Tyler practically screamed, stabbing his finger against his phone screen. That only made his phone slip out of his grasp and slide onto the floor. Jamie couldn’t help but burst out laughing, almost falling off the machine.

Other gym-goers looked over with confused and annoyed expressions. “Oh my god, do you always listen to girl pop?” Jamie squeaked out in betweens laughs.

Tyler blushed beet red and finally turned the music off, trying to sink deeper into the machine. “It’s not girl pop. It’s catchy, okay?”

Jamie couldn’t help but want to kiss the small embarrassed pout off of Tyler’s face. God he’s cute. “God you’re cute.” Fuck. “Oh my god. I said that out loud.”

“You think I’m cute?” Tyler asked, his face morphing from embarrassment to something Jamie couldn’t read.

“I, uh, yeah, I mean...yes, I think you’re cute.” He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his sweaty hair.

“You think I’m cute.” This time it wasn’t said like a question but more as a matter of fact. Jamie nodded slowly, blushing creeping up and painting the tips of his ears and cheeks red. Tyler’s eyes started to shine brightly. “Dude, you think I’m cute.”

Jamie stammered and waved his hands in explanation. “Uh, yes.”

“Oh my god, I really need to get started on my workout but I need you to come to the club sometime soon.”

 

To Jamie, ‘sometime soon’ didn’t mean ‘in a few days’ it meant ‘tonight’ which is his reasoning for why he went home, showered, and practically sped the entire way to the club where Tyler worked. Jamie sat in his car for almost half an hour before finally getting out and go inside. There were a lot less people inside than the first time Jamie showed up. He made his way to the bar and ordered his drink. The speakers thrummed with bass from pop song remixes.

After three or four drinks, Jamie’s not entirely sure at this point, he made his way out towards the dance floor. Bodies moved to the beat and grinded on each other. Jamie bopped around off beat for a few seconds before someone started to grind against his front. The guy was well-muscled with a white shirt clinging to him like a second skin and Jamie’s hands fell to the guy’s hips almost instantly. Their bodies rubbed together for almost an entire song before the guy turned around and fell backwards when their eyes met.

“You know we have got to stop meeting like this,” Tyler laughed, leaning closer to Jamie. He looped his arms around Jamie’s neck and continued to sway his hips, pressing closer with each beat.

“I’m having trouble seeing how this could be a bad thing.” Jamie hoped his smirk was visible in the low light, but the raspy laugh close to his ear let him know that it didn’t go unnoticed. They spent the next few songs dancing close together before Tyler brought their mouths together.

Jamie had no clue how long they spent kissing on the dance floor. “We should probably stop doing this.” Tyler practically squawked and stared at him with wide eyes. Jamie realized how it must have sounded and quickly backpedalled, “I mean we should stop kissing. Uh, like in public! We definitely should keep kissing because you are really awesome at it and I would love to keep kissing you. So we should get out of here.” Tyler’s confusion quickly bloomed into a sharp smirk. “Maybe my place?” Jamie offered. Tyler nodded and led Jamie off the dance floor towards the parking lot.

 

In the morning, Jamie woke up to sunshine filtering through the blinds and hitting his face. He yawned and tried to stretch, but was stopped by another body in his bed. Tyler slept on quietly, breath hitting Jamie’s bare shoulder. He smiled and ran his fingers through Tyler’s messy bed head. Jamie heard movement out in his kitchen which pulled him out of the peaceful moment. He sat up in bed as best as he could without disturbing Tyler from his sleep. He grabbed one of the hockey sticks he had propped up beside his closet and pulled his boxers on from where they laid on the floor.

Creeping into the kitchen, Jamie let out a loud sigh and lowered his hockey stick. “Seriously? I don’t know what I expected.”

Jordie and Jason sat at his kitchen counter and took sips from their coffee mugs. “Is he still here?” Jason asked.

“If it were anyone else, I would ask how you know that, but it’s you two, so yes he’s still here. I’d prefer if you guys left so when he wakes up he doesn’t meet you freaks,” Jamie hissed, trying to keep his voice from waking Tyler up.

Rolling his eyes, Jordie raised his coffee mug. “And here I was, ready to make you guys breakfast and welcome him to the family.”

“We haven’t even had time to talk about what this means!” Jamie whined, leaning against the counters opposite his brothers. “Can you guys just like leave and then I’ll tell you all about it later or something?”

Tyler stumbled out of the bedroom and rubbed at his eyes. Jamie thanked and cursed every deity because he had put sweatpants on before walking out. Jamie decided it was a good thing because he could see that they were most certainly Jamie’s sweatpants and they hung on Tyler’s hips loosely and he definitely was not wearing underwear. “Coffee, coffee, coffee.” He made grabby hands at Jason’s mug on the counter. He took it and drank the rest of its contents. Tyler set it back down and rubbed at his eyes again. He opened his eyes and blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. “Oh hey Jason, hey Jordie. How do you know Jamie?”

Jordie just chuckled and shook his head. “He’s my baby brother, man.”

“No shit!” Tyler exclaimed, walking over to wrap his arms around Jamie’s waist. He peered up at him with wide, shining eyes. “More coffee?” Jamie nodded as he tried to twist around to pour Tyler and himself each a cup. As he handed Tyler his coffee, Jamie kissed his temple. “You’re the best. Jordie, your baby brother’s the best.”

Jason snorted and stole the rest of Jordie’s coffee. “He’s alright. He’s not the best Benn brother though.” Tyler and Jason started to bicker back and forth over which brother was the best. Jamie just smiled fondly and out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother grinning as well. Even though things with Tyler were brand new, Jamie could definitely get used to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://ughhgghg.tumblr.com/)
> 
> leave me some love if you liked it <3


End file.
